Stuck In Ice
by ThisNameIsn'tTaken
Summary: Dramione. Hermione is frozen. Draco doesn't remember much. The Dark Lord is back. Im not good at summaries, please read ;)
1. Mudblood

Draco's POV:

He felt cold. Colder than he had ever felt before. Maybe even more cold than she felt. And she was frozen. She was stuck in ice. He felt a sort of pang every time he looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, fortunately, and her face peaceful. As though she were sleeping.

 _Hermione._

He had had flashes. Flashes of a bushy haired girl, and a sneering blonde boy. The boy appeared to be him.

 _Mudblood._

He visited her every day, without fail. He felt if he didn't once, she would be gone. Lost in a swirl of chaos along with his memories.

 _Filthy little…_

He remembered a tear. Remembered thinking: _I made that tear fall out… How_ __ _could I have made_ _ **her**_ _cry?_

He remembered, _I'm sorry…_

A sniffle. Wide eyes. Small smile.

And then he remembered twinkling eyes. He remembered a soft breath on his neck. He remembered a small hand pushing back his hair. Laughter.

He was jolted back into the present as a hand grabbed his shoulder roughly. He spun away from the ice to his attacker. Lucius Malfoy. His father.

"Father."

Lucius nodded curtly. "The Dark Lord requests your presence immediately."

Draco stood in shock. He wasn't sure what Lucius made of him gazing at a muggle born for so long, a part of the golden trio especially.

"Draco. It brings no good to make the Dark Lord wait."

Draco could only walk out, his body cold and numb. Not with fear, or any emotion, but with the lack of it.

He heard voices calling him, voices that seemed to come from the walls of the dark, twisting corridor. He stopped suddenly, because he felt something. Something close to fear. He hadn't experienced it in a long time. Draco felt a jolt of this feeling crawl up his spine in the form of a shiver. He smiled.

It was the snake.

You know, _that_ snake. Nagini.

Voldemort's snake. The snake that had killed his sister… The snake that had almost killed him. The snake that had bitten _her._

 _Hermione._

Her screams still echoed in his head. And _that_ he could not ever, in a thousand years, forgive.

He didn't remember much else about her.

 _What had they been?_

 _Were they friends? Were they enemies?_

 _Why was she bitten?_

And most importantly.

 _Why was she frozen?_

The smooth scales slipped across his feet. The heavy body smoothly gliding around his ankles.

Terror gripped him like a vice.

The snake kept slithering up his legs.

He felt his fear fill his lungs, and he breathed it in instead of the air.

"Nagini." A high, cold voice hissed. "Not now."

Draco relaxed slightly as the snake slipped away from him.

"The mudblood."

Draco flinched at that word.

"How is she?"

Draco bowed, "The same, my lord."

"You have taken an interest in her."

Draco didn't answer.

"What do you remember?"

"N-nothing, my lord."

" _Liar"_ Voldemort rose. " _You will tell me!"_

"I don't—I—"

" _Crucio."_

And Draco fell, writhing in pain, unaware that in the room across the corridor, in a block of ice, a girl had opened her eyes.


	2. The Girl who was Frozen

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters from Harry Potter- wish I did though ;).**

Hermione's POV:

She opened her eyes as soon as she was sure he had gone.

He talked to her sometimes.

Asking her if she could help him remember. Asking her questions, he probably thought she would never answer.

 **"Who are you?"**

On his first visit he had asked this question, in hopes of waking her. She had almost collapsed into tears, thinking that he didn't remember her. _Please…Dear god, please let him remember._

 **"I know what you are."**

On his third visit he said this, making her want to burst through the ice and throw her arms around him. Then his next words crushed her. **"You're a mudblood."** She flinched inwardly.

 **"Father says you are bad, and you don't deserve to live. He says your blood is dirty. I… I somehow think you have the… best blood here."** Draco had sounded so lost, so alone and so confused. Like a little child. Nothing like the Draco she knew. Her Slytherin Prince.

 **"Hermione."**

On one of his many visits, she had lost count of which, he had said this and looked startled. She had almost cried again. But tears of joy, tears of relief.

 _Yes, yes that's me!_

He had then sat there and marveled at her for hours. Repeating her name. Savoring it as though if he stopped for one minute he would forget.

Hermione. Hermione. Hermione.

It became a sort of chant.

 **"Can you hear me?"**

 _Yes._

 **"Do you know who I am?** "

 _Draco. You're Draco Malfoy. No, you're **my** Draco Malfoy. Forever and always. _

This was a regular question. A question that she always had the same answer for. _Forever and always._

 **"W-what was I like, to you?"** He had asked this tentatively.

 _Oh, Draco. You're charming, sweet, frustrating, annoying, adorable, devilish. You smirked a lot… you would tickle me sometimes…._ And then she fell into a void filled with memories, memories of him.

He didn't know she was listening, didn't understand her frustration of everyday having to pretend she couldn't see him and to pretend she was asleep. She was frozen. Stuck in ice.

He knew that. What he didn't know was that they let her out of the ice sometimes.

At first when she had seen the silvery, blonde head of hair guide her out of the ice roughly, she had almost leapt with joy. Then she saw the face.

Lucius Malfoy.

She had tried to run, she had struggled beyond belief. She had bitten him, hit him until she got the cruciatis curse as her reward.

He had interrogated her. Seeking the order's secrets. Nothing. She would tell him nothing.

This became a regular reoccurrence.

Lucius Malfoy was cruel. He was evil, even. But he was not completely heartless. Much as he would torture her and threaten her. As much as he would hurt her. He would never kill his own son.

The only thing he said was,

"If you talk to Draco, the Dark Lord will kill him. Narcissa and I, will be powerless to stop it. So will you."

The pain of the thought of losing Draco. The pain was… terrifying. It was abnormal. It shouldn't have existed. Nobody should have the ability to cause someone that much pain.

So she didn't talk to him.

She hated it. She hated him not knowing. She spent all her time planning. Practicing techniques of communication. Trying wandless magic.

As smart as she was, it was too advanced for her. She hated not being able to do something.

She was _Hermione Granger,_ for god's sake! She was Head Girl! She spent her spare time in a _library!_

She hated to think that she was helpless.

She thought that if she wasn't smart she wasn't anything.

Draco would have cupped his hand around her chin and told her she was so much more than what she thought she was. He would have kissed her softly, until she smiled.

She missed his kisses. She missed his smiles, she missed him. So much.

There was a part of her gone. Her Draco.

Back to the present. She had just heard that Voldemort wanted Draco.

She had just opened her eyes, after Lucius left the room.

She heard Voldemort's voice yell, _Liar._ Followed by _Crucio._ Then she heard Draco's scream, and broke through the ice, through the glass and stumbled straight to the direction his voice was in.

She had no plan.

She had no idea what she was going to do.

She just knew she had to stop his pain. She had to stop her pain.

She had to save him.

He had to remember.

 **Pleasee review for chapter 3**

 **3 3**


End file.
